


How Diego Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Cock

by pantswarrior



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Other, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Sex Change, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantswarrior/pseuds/pantswarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Diego discovered that Mia was from a family of spirit mediums involved him walking into a channeling gone wrong - and Mia's not planning on letting him walk out again without taking advantage of this opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Diego Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon who wanted an excuse to reconcile their love of slash with their love for Diego/Mia. I don't usually write genderswap fic, but then I thought of a way to make it happen in canon... ;)

Diego steadfastly refused to tap a foot or even a finger as Mia's home phone rang and rang - he was the picture of casual patience, leaning on one elbow on the armrest of a couch in the defendant's lounge, cup of blend #23 steaming in one hand, cell in the other. He was just that cool, despite the fact there were only five minutes left in this half-hour recess. He even took a sip, seeing as no answer seemed to be forthcoming. The answer, when it did come, made him do a spittake. "...Hello?" 

It wasn't the words that were unusual by any means, but the voice that startled him. There was a pause as he wiped the coffee droplets off his phone's mouthpiece. "Sorry, I must have a wrong number," he muttered, and hung up quickly. Fine, he'd try that again. Maybe he'd gotten the four and the one mixed up, pressing the buttons too quickly. He'd done that sort of thing before with numbers he dialed frequently.

The answer this time was immediate, and it was the same voice. "Diego?"

Diego was temporarily lost for words. Why was there a man at his kitten's condo... someone who knew his name, at that? "I'm calling for Mia Fey," Diego stated, keeping his anger simmering low. It would be in bad form to burn his tongue. "Who am I speaking to?"

"Uh..." The voice hesitated again. Then there was a weak cough. "Sorry, Diego. It's me."

So it had to be someone he knew, but the voice didn't sound familiar at all. "'Me' who?"

"Mia Fey."

Hmm... Diego thought about this. She'd never mentioned any brothers or male cousins or anything. "'a Fey' isn't a very specific answer, pup. Who's speaking?"

There was a sigh. "Not 'Me, a Fey', Diego," the voice repeated. "Mia Fey. Your girlfriend."

Another pause, as Diego considered this. Grossberg had said she sounded a little funny when she'd called in that morning, but this...? "Kitten?"

"Yes?"

"Why is your voice so deep?"

"Oh, uh..." Abruptly, there was a coughing fit so loud that Diego held the phone away from his ear. "I caught a cold somewhere, and it settled in my throat. Sorry, I didn't think it was so obvious," she added, the low voice dropping further.

That explained that, Diego thought. Even so, trying to imagine her lovely face speaking with that voice gave him chills. "I see... So I suppose you won't let me take you out to lunch after I finish this trial up, will you?"

"It's... not a good idea," Mia agreed. "I could be contagious. If I just rest today, I should be back at work tomorrow."

"Don't push yourself, kitten," Diego cautioned her. "There's nothing so important here that Grossberg and I can't take care of it."

"You don't have to treat me like I'm made of glass," Mia replied, slightly indignant, and then Diego was sure it was Mia - the voice had precisely her inflections. "Of course I won't push myself too hard. When do I ever push myself too hard?"

"Sorry," Diego commented with a grin that was probably audible. "I know the only time you push yourself too hard is when you're awake."

"Hmph." The indignance turned to amusement. "No - I'm pretty sure that's when _you're_ pushing _me_."

"I only push when I know you need it," Diego retorted, good-natured. "Like when a mama cat pushes its kittens out of the cat bed."

There was a laugh, which sounded decidedly odd when it was so deep. "I think you've mixed your metaphors again. Is the mama cat teaching her kittens how to fly, perchance?"

"Not at all - she's teaching them to stop stealing the covers."

A noise of exasperation. "You've always been content to steal them right back. Besides, you do that kind of pushing while I'm asleep."

"However _that_ battle winds up," Diego continued, grinning and leaning back in his chair, "your tip about the window went over well with the judge, so you deserve a nice dinner when you're back on your feet again. Is it a deal?"

"It's a deal," Mia agreed. "I'll try to make it soon... I've missed you lately."

"...It hasn't been much fun with just our client for company either," Diego admitted. "Can't wait to have you back in the office."

"Sorry I can't be at the trial... But I know if he's innocent, you'll find a way to clear him."

Diego nodded, not that she could see. "I'm working on it. Even managed to surprise the prosecution a few times, thanks to you."

He could almost hear the smile in her voice - or what passed as her voice at the moment. "I'm glad I could be of help. I'll see you later, Diego."

"Sure will, kitten. Take care of yourself." 

What was really strange, Diego thought, was the fact that she didn't sound hoarse or strained at all. Just deeper. The body worked in some pretty strange ways sometimes...

She'd been helping with the investigation for Diego's current case over the last couple of days, which meant she'd been out in the field and he'd been talking to the client, trying to get a straight answer out of the guy that actually added up with all the evidence against him. It didn't help that Mia kept finding more, but it was better to know these things than to let the prosecutor's office treat the trial like one big surprise party, especially when they went without the cake or balloons. The investigation had seemed to slow to a crawl as of yesterday morning, however, and Mia had reluctantly admitted there was nothing else useful she could find, no matter how many times she went over the crime scene. 

Still, this third day of trial was going smoothly... and at the point where Diego had used the recess to call Mia, it was to test for fingerprints on a windowpane that the police didn't seem to have noticed had a corner of the curtain caught in it, as if it had been closed in a hurry. Diego was fairly sure now that they would find the prints of the prosecution's primary witness, and that this was going to add up to a pretty nice framing job that had nothing to do with the window itself. It had been Mia who phoned Mr. Grossberg earlier that morning at the office, and told him to pass the tip along to Diego.

Sure enough, the witness confessed after the results were announced, and that was the end of that. Aside from that detective fellow probably getting his pay docked again. Regardless, the client was declared not guilty, payment plans were discussed, and then Diego was free to go, and it was only barely afternoon. He stepped out of the courthouse, took a deep breath of city smog and sunshine... and considered what he was going to do, since he wasn't going on that lunch date.

Then again, maybe he was.

An hour or so later, he pulled up outside her condo, toting a plastic grocery bag full of assorted useful items. Throat lozenges, chicken noodle soup, extra noodles to go in the chicken noodle soup - and though he was loathe to make such a purchase, herbal tea. (He'd tried coffee with honey and lemon once, when he had a sore throat; blend #98 never saw daylight again.) He even had a long-stemmed rose, which he transferred into the other hand as he knocked at the door, and waited.

Diego could have sworn he heard someone moving behind the door, slowly and quietly, but he waited fully thirty seconds, and nothing happened, so he knocked again. "It's me, kitten. Feeling up to a victory party?"

Still nothing. To be honest, Diego was a little concerned. Fortunately, she'd given him a key to the place not long ago. "Kitten? ...If you're in there, and you can't answer me... I'm coming in."

"Don't, Diego," a voice murmured on the other side of the door, and it took him a moment to remember that her voice wasn't its usual self right now. "I don't want to get you sick."

...Why hadn't she just said so right away, then? "I'm not worried - I'm in perfect health."

"You won't be in perfect health for long if you get too close to me," she muttered ominously - more so given her current vocal register. "Sorry... I take it you won the trial?"

"Yes... the window was just the thing we needed."

"Good." She sounded pleased. "I knew you'd find a way to use that."

"I'd tell you all about it," Diego said, leaning against the wall beside the door, "if you'd let me in instead of making me stand out here. Too much sunlight will burn you, you know."

"Fah. You'll just tan," she said, and he could almost imagine her smirk. "Look, I'll see you at the office tomorrow, okay?"

She really didn't sound sick at all. "Come on, I brought presents..." he teased, though he was growing more and more puzzled. "And it sounds like you're feeling better already, so you're probably not contagious anymore."

"Diego honey..." Hearing her call him that, in that voice, was quite disturbing. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you in."

"Why not?"

There was a long pause. "Just trust me, okay?"

"I do trust you, kitten," he reassured her, though he was beginning to get frustrated. "You're acting strangely, though, and it worries me."

"No need to be worried - I'm just fine."

"Then why won't you let me see you?"

"Look, hon..." Her voice grew softer, and he leaned up against the crack in the door to hear it better, since the lower register made it even harder to make out. "There are some parts of my life I never told you about," she murmured. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you even now."

This was becoming very confusing, and Diego had a troublesome feeling that perhaps this was leading somewhere he didn't want to go. Then again, he was always up for a good road trip. "You could always try me."

"...I... I'd like to tell you, but..."

"Mia." His voice was firm. "Here and now, you're my kitten. Nothing else matters."

"...I don't think you'd say that if you knew."

"And again, I say try me."

There was another long pause. "...Just a second, let me find something to put on." Her tone was strangely resigned.

"There's no need for that," Diego called out, though he could hear footsteps moving away from the door. "Nothing I haven't seen." There was no response, and in the following silence, he realized that he was just a little bit nervous, despite having only had eight cups of coffee during the trial. What was Mia hiding from him...?

Perhaps two minutes later, he heard the footsteps approaching the door again, and straightened up, turning towards it and shifting the rose back to his free hand to present it. "All dolled up already?"

"You... could say that." There was another hesitation as the lock clicked. "Diego, please don't freak out on me..."

"Why would I..." The words died in his throat as the door opened.

In the doorway stood a man, just a little shorter than he was and slender, with well-shaped legs, long, straight dark hair, and a five o'clock shadow that had probably been there since five o'clock yesterday. The guy was good-looking, underwear model caliber. And he was wearing Mia's fluffy black bathrobe.

Diego thought about this for a moment. Parts of her life he didn't know about, requests not to freak out, leaving the door to put some clothes on, calling in sick on a very important day of trial...

Diego prided himself in being gentlemanly, even if sometimes he was gentlemanly in a roundabout fashion. And thus he did what any gentleman would do upon discovering a strange man wearing his lady friend's bathrobe in her apartment under mysterious circumstances: he punched the man square in the face.

"Ow!" the man exclaimed, staggering backwards, clutching his nose as Diego turned to leave. "Diego...!"

Diego flung the rose over his shoulder as he turned to leave. "Perhaps the kitten would rather _you_ gave her this, amigo."

He paused in midstep as the voice called out again, slightly muffled but desperate. "Diego, it's _me_."

...Mia's inflections, but a deeper register, as had been the case on the phone and through the door. When he was looking away, it was obviously the same voice. "...Mia?" he asked, not turning back just yet.

"Yes. I'm Mia."

This couldn't possibly be what it looked like... right? No way. Diego turned around, hesitant. The guy had one hand on the door frame for balance, the other hand over his nose, and it covered most of his jawline too, though not the little mole on the right side of his chin. Going from mostly just the eyes and the hair...

"What the hell was that for?" that same voice asked. "I _told_ you not to freak out on me."

Diego's eyes narrowed. Oh, come _on_. He had just spent the last three days in court trying to prove that a murder case wasn't what it looked like. Surely he could come up with a way to explain how _this_ wasn't what it looked like either.

Nothing was coming to him.

Finally, the guy stood up straighter, reaching a hand out to Diego in a gesture of invitation, though the other was still clutching his nose. "Come on... I'll explain inside. After I stop this nosebleed."

Diego should have at least had something witty to say. He was sure of it. But this was just... this was... Well, maybe he'd know what it was when his brain got back from whatever little jaunt it had taken itself off on, he decided, and let the man/Mia lead him inside.

\---

"...So let me get this straight," Diego stated, sprawling in a forced, uncomfortably casual fashion at one end of Mia's couch with a mug fresh from the coffeepot he'd bought her for Christmas. He needed coffee to help him deal with this. "Your family has secret mystical powers and can channel the dead."

"That would be the part I didn't exactly expect you to believe," Mia muttered from the far end of the couch, arms crossed across a strangely flat chest. "But yes, in a nutshell."

"And since the case was at a standstill... last night you tried to channel the murder victim." Diego paused. "How exactly were you going to question him if he became you?"

"I wrote a letter," Mia explained, leaning over to the end table and picking up a piece of paper, "explaining to the victim what had happened, and asking if he would provide me with some testimony about what he remembers about being killed."

She offered Diego the paper, and he skimmed over the two very different styles of handwriting, the unfamiliar one mentioning wind blowing in from the open window. ...She wouldn't have forged something like this. Why would she? "And when you channel someone, your body turns into theirs."

"Not entirely," she clarified. "Our hair remains the same, and our fingernails - parts of us that are technically already dead. It's the living tissues in our bodies that change form, becoming what their spirit needs to inhabit. ...But basically, yes," she agreed.

"And after the spirit left," Diego continued, "your body... didn't change back."

"It changed back to _me_ ," Mia corrected him, "but something didn't change right, probably the... is it the chromosomes that determine gender? I haven't thought about biology for years."

"Something like that." Diego took another drink of his coffee.

"So I'm back to myself," Mia finished, "but for some reason I'm still male." She sighed and settled back with her own cup. "I was an idiot to try this - I never completed my spirit medium training before I left Kurain Village to become a lawyer."

"...Are you stuck like this?" Diego wasn't sure he liked what it meant if she was.

"I don't think so - I wouldn't have said I'd be at the office tomorrow if I didn't have a plan," Mia pointed out, smirking a little and crossing her (his?) legs. "I called my aunt in Kurain - she doesn't have much power herself, but she thinks my sister has enough to fix it, so she was going to put her on the next train. But the train wasn't leaving until 12:30, and it takes two hours to get into the city from all the way out in the mountains. So I'm probably only stuck like this for another couple of hours."

That wasn't as much of a relief to Diego as he had hoped it might be, since there was something else distracting him. "...Kitten?"

"Hmm?" She rested her chin (stubble and all) in her hand, tilting her head towards him.

"...Could you please not sit like that?"

She glanced down at herself, frowning slightly. "What's wrong? Nothing's sho... wait," she realized abruptly, "I don't even have anything to show anymore."

"That's the problem," Diego told her. "You look like a man, and you're sitting like a woman. It's... difficult on the eyes." More so on the brain. That was the only way he could think of to explain how completely confused his thoughts were about the person sitting across from him.

"Oh - I guess it would be, yes." She glanced down at herself again, and then peered at Diego. "I've never exactly thought about how to sit like a man."

"Men sprawl," Diego explained. "Knees apart, taking up space. You see?" he added, gesturing down at himself.

She shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not going to be in this form for very long, you realize. But then again," she said with a smirk, "I might as well have a little fun while I am." With that, she uncrossed her legs as requesting, settling her feet further apart and stretching her arm out across the back of the couch, approximately mirroring Diego's posture. "How's this? Better?"

Diego just looked at her blankly for a moment. Then, his palm hit his forehead with a loud smack, and stayed there. The bathrobe was a nice length on Mia... but on this taller male body? Knees apart meant he could see... Well, they were words he had never expected to say, or even think, but he could see Mia's balls.

"Not so good, huh?" Mia observed.

"Kitten..." Diego's hand remained over his eyes. "Why aren't you wearing underwear?"

"I don't have any that fits this body," she replied. "And I didn't much care for how it felt when I tried to cram everything into my usual panties." Diego groaned, and she chuckled. "Not fun, is it?"

"As much fun as it is to listen to your girlfriend talk about her cock."

"...You have a point," she admitted, and Diego felt the couch move beneath him as she changed position. "Though I have to say... being in this body for the better part of a day has been enlightening."

Diego dared to peek through his fingers. Good - knees still apart, but not as far, and she'd rearranged the fabric of her bathrobe so that everything was covered. Good, he could take his hand away now. "Enlightening?"

"I had to learn how to pee like you do, for one thing. And I realized this morning that I needed a shave already, but I figured I didn't dare."

"Heh." Diego had a feeling they weren't out of the woods yet, and looking at a male Mia still made him feel uncomfortable, but he sat back and sipped at his coffee. "You shave your legs, don't you?"

"It's completely different than shaving your face," she insisted. And then, she gave him a look that, under normal circumstances, made his knees go weak. "And also, since it looked like I was going to be stuck with this body for awhile... I thought it might be worth my while to experiment a little."

Diego knew exactly what that look meant, even if it was coming from someone with a squarer jaw, thicker eyebrows, and stubble. The odd thing was, it was having much the same effect as it did under normal circumstances. ...Because he knew it was Mia, he told himself, and took a nice big healthy swig of his coffee. "You did, huh?"

"Well, if you spent some time as a woman," Mia teased him, "what would _you_ want to do first? ...You'd probably learn a few things that would make a woman very happy in the process."

Diego couldn't figure out whether he thought this was hot or not. On the "hot" side, the thought of Mia pleasuring herself was quite inviting, and the implication that she might have done so to better pleasure _him_ was a nice boost for the ego. On the "not" side, now he was thinking about the person sitting across from him, unquestionably male, jerking off. Also on the "not" side, he thought that first "not" may have belonged on the "hot" side after all, because the mental image was not completely unappealing to him, and _that_ was confusing.

None of the confusion showed in his face, of course. He simply nodded thoughtfully, and drank down the last of his coffee. "Thanks for the coffee, kitten," he said, standing up. "And for trusting me with this top-secret info. Let's not try it again, though, all right?"

The strange(ly attractive) man looked up at him in surprise, leaning forward a little, knees together, and Diego winced. There went the feminine mannerisms again. "Are you leaving?"

Diego nodded again. "It's time for this eagle to fly. Give me a call when you've got this straightened out, will you?" _Straight_ ened out. Yes. Exactly.

Mia looked skeptical. "...Something bothering you, Diego?"

"Let's just say this conversation took a wrong turn somewhere," Diego said with a lazy grin, "kind of like we're headed the wrong way up a one-way street." ...Bad metaphor. "Time to hit the highway."

Mia chuckled, crossing her legs again. She made a pretty terrible man, honestly... just... a really _hot_ terrible man. "Why, Mr. Armando," she purred, setting her coffee aside - and how could it a purr when her voice was like that? It was more of a growl, really, Diego thought... and that should not have been so sexy. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you seemed a little uncomfortable."

The grin was frozen on his face. "Look, kitten - I'm awfully fond of kittens. You could call me a cat person, even. I'm not into pups. Don't even care to hear what kind of mischief they get up to."

Mia arched an eyebrow and stood, stepping towards him. "Are you sure about that?"

Why did it make his skin crawl that she, as a he, was able to look him straight in the eye? And in a good way, at that? "Very," he lied. He would _not_ back away, he was determined. Even as she moved towards him, right up to him... "Whoa there, cowboy!" he exclaimed, and changed his mind abruptly when he found fingers stroking the front of his pants. "Rustle cattle somewhere else, got it?"

"Doesn't look like your cattle _need_ rustling," said a low, husky voice. Just husky. Not sexy. Not at all, Diego told himself, to no avail. "Could it be that you find me attractive even as a man?"

It's just because we've been working so hard on this case, Diego mentally insisted. There hasn't been any time for hanky-panky for the last week, and I'm feeling it. It was just that he was very sure he shouldn't be feeling it with a guy. Even if the guy was Mia.

"I told you about my college days," Mia continued, resting thicker arms on his shoulders in a position he was very familiar with, but for the similarity in height this time, and gazing into his eyes. ...This really was a hot guy, Diego had to admit - eyes were as pretty as Mia's, but narrower, lashes nearly as thick... "Maybe you're a little curious now too? I know I am."

"You know what they say about curiosity, kitten." He really should put some distance between them - those eyes burned into him just like they always did, and he was definitely getting fired up.

"Killed the cat, right?" Mia smirked. "I don't see any kittens here right now, Diego."

"That's... the big problem." That, and the one in his pants. What was wrong with him?

After a moment, Mia tilted her head, sending locks of that long dark hair cascading over a broad shoulder, and then she stepped back with a sigh. "...I don't want to force you, Diego," she admitted. "I just thought, well, since we've got a rare opportunity, we might be able to take advantage of it. Try something a little different..."

"When most people talk about trying something different in the bedroom," Diego pointed out, heading towards the kitchen, "they're talking about something like... woman on top. Maybe handcuffs."

"Fair enough," Mia admitted, following him as he made a beeline for the coffeepot. "I'm sorry... okay? If you're really not interested, that's fine." She folded her arms across her chest again with a little smile. "It just seemed like..."

Yes, it did. And that was why Diego desperately needed some coffee. Or possibly it was a sign he should cut back... nah. "I'll admit, you make a good-looking man," Diego stated, pouring himself another cup. "Not as good-looking as you are as a woman. But still good-looking."

"...That doesn't sound like a reason to _not_ give it a try," Mia observed, "so what are you getting at?"

Diego had absolutely no idea, and despite having a cup of coffee in his hand, very little desire to drink it when he turned and faced Mia again. Graceful, strong hands were deftly untying the belt of the robe, pushing the fabric aside... "I suppose I could always deal with this myself," a low voice murmured, not that he was looking at the face. "If you really don't want to help."

Diego paused, and then set the cup down, untouched. Instead, he pulled the coffeepot out of the machine and guzzled straight from that. Wiping his mouth, he looked back at Mia, smirking at him. "I'll take that as a no."

He shook his head slightly. "...Come on, let's take this to the bedroom already," he muttered, sliding the coffeepot back into the machine.

Mia laughed, and turned to lead the way. From behind, except for the height, Diego could almost forget anything about her had changed, thanks to the bathrobe and the long hair. On the other hand, it startled him all over again when, once inside her bedroom, she turned to face him. Thinner lips and eyes, that patch of stubble, larger hands rising to rest upon his shoulders, and the deep voice. "Anything you've thought about trying?" Diego just chuckled nervously, as if the question amused him. "What?"

"That question's even more loaded than 'Does this dress make me look fat?'" he pointed out. "Kitten, I don't think about doing things with men. Only with you," he murmured, and despite his unease about the whole situation, his body and the mood dictated that he put his hands upon the (narrow) hips, steering them backwards towards the bed.

"And for the moment, I'm a man."

"You know how some people spend their whole lives chasing flying saucers or hunting ghosts?" Diego inquired.

"Yes?"

"I'm not one of them."

Mia had known him long enough that she could see through his metaphors. "I get the picture," she murmured, as she felt the edge of the bed against the back of her legs and sat. "Well then - if you've never imagined making love to a man, surely you must have imagined how you'd like to be made love to."

She spread her knees (Diego decided it was best not to look down) and drew him close, arms around his waist as he stood before her, and he put his around her shoulders in return. "I don't need to imagine," he murmured in reply, kissing the top of her head.

"You flatter me." Her hands moved between them; she was unbuttoning the vest he'd worn to the trial. There had been any number of victory celebrations that had begun this way, and as he was already aroused, he couldn't escape the throb of need that her familiar touch prompted. "So there's nothing you want to teach me about how to please you, then...?"

He shook his head, sliding his hands down the back of the bathrobe (and trying to ignore how broad the shoulders felt). "Your technique is flawless."

"Perhaps I could make a suggestion, then?"

Once his vest was unbuttoned, she untucked his shirt and began working on that as well. Unbidden, his back arched a little, his hips pressing forward, though they would find no relief yet. "What kind of suggestion?"

"You could show me," she told him, "what it feels like when I make love to you the way you like me to."

Even the lower register of the voice couldn't make a dent in the desire he felt - it might even have been the cause of that shudder that ran through him. Then again, it could have been the idea of exactly what that suggestion entailed. Except that Diego was fairly sure it should not have been a shudder of pleasure in that case. "I, ah..."

"...Have I actually left the great Diego Armando speechless?" Mia teased him, and he groaned as she pulled his shirt and vest from his shoulders. Bare stomach against bare chest - though a flat one - and her arms were around his waist again... she hadn't trimmed her nails to a proper manly length, he observed. He'd always liked his kitten's claws, and that didn't change even if the paws they were attached to were thicker and more blunt. "Remember, Diego, it's just me." He looked down then, at that rugged face with the stunning eyes... and further down, a long, thick, hard cock.

All of Diego's casual witticisms were rapidly flying from his head. Through his veins coursed desire and fear mingled with caffeine - an intriguing combination he hadn't felt since his high school days. The fear of getting caught, the fear of not performing to expectations... The lovers he'd taken over the years had eased those concerns, and Mia had brought him to peace, which he appreciated... but there was something to be said for this excitement.

Whatever there was to be said for it, Diego decided it was better off _not_ said, and let his instincts take over as he dropped to his knees before her. A thicker eyebrow arched questioningly, almost disbelieving, but Diego went with that impulse and leaned forward.

Mia gasped as his lips caressed the head of the cock - a rather impressive one, he had to admit, equal to his own. If they were to have sons someday, between their genes, they should do well. ...It was thinking about things like this, things that reminded him it was Mia, that allowed his mind to acknowledge what he was doing as he raised a hand to stroke in time with the slow motion of his head as he drew the length in, let it out, teased with his tongue.

"Diego," Mia murmured, and that long hair flew as she tossed her head back. Her hands settled on his shoulder, gripping tightly. There was a definite advantage in having had the same thing done to him, Diego had to admit - doing the things that drove him mad seemed to drive Mia mad as well. Of course, it had the added effect of driving himself mad at the same time, and he was beginning to really wish he'd removed his own pants.

Yes, he had to admit it to himself - Diego Armando, all man, lover of women, was really having a great time sucking cock.

Mia moaned, a deeper and rougher moan than was familiar to him, as his lips and tongue moved. His kitten's purr had become a growl - he found it all the more thrilling. But then, as he was deepening his movements, she gripped his shoulders tighter. "Diego, wait..."

As she'd requested, he stopped and drew back, looking up just in time to see her wince. He could relate; the sudden absence of warmth on wet skin... "...Just when I decide I like the first course," Diego muttered, licking his lips, "you decide it's time for the second." And he wasn't sure what exactly that was, or what he was going to think of it.

"...As much as I'm enjoying this," Mia murmured, eyes half-closed, "I don't want to finish too soon. I can't just... _resume_ , not in this body."

"Ahhh." Diego supposed he understood. "Saving room for dessert, then."

Mia chuckled breathlessly. "Something like that." The firmer legs to either side of him were drawn up onto the bed. "Come on up, Diego."

He unbuckled his belt as he stood, as there was little doubt in his mind that it would be necessary to get his pants off. Hell - he wanted his pants off regardless. There was some question, though, of what she meant by dessert. "We've hit a fork in the road, kitten," he observed, wriggling out of the rest of his clothes; he was trying not to feel too odd about being this hard when there was another man lying in front of him on the bed with an erection that rivalled his own. "Were you thinking to send me north or south?"

"I wasn't thinking to _send_ you anywhere." Mia had shrugged off the bathrobe, and now lay before him stark naked on the sheets. This was normally a pretty typical thing, though he never got tired of it - she knew he liked looking at her body. Today, though, seeing this body with its harder edges and more subtle curves made it look like a stranger in her place. "You can go where you want to go. The decision is yours."

Diego considered for a moment, just standing back as he halfheartedly folded his pants only to toss them aside. "I don't see that it matters so much..." he pondered aloud. "I've been in lost in uncharted territory for the last half hour at least." And if he were to be honest with himself - and it was hard to be dishonest with himself when he was throbbing with need... "...I think I like the landscape."

"I'd rather dive right into exploring rather than taking in the scenery," Mia purred. Or growled. Whichever it was.

"Only because you've seen this scenery before," Diego chuckled, sitting down beside her. This time, it was without hesitation. He had to admit there was something fascinating about shared masculinity, completely different than appreciating a woman's femininity... He'd think about that later, he decided - right now, he wanted to touch this body that was so similar to his own, coax out all the depth of feeling that Mia brought from him when they made love, and he rolled on top of Mia...

Fingertips and tongue and lips explored this different body, the feel and the shapes and even the slightly different taste. The sounds Mia made in response were as compelling as ever, as were the touches, the arching of the back, the rhythm of the hips pressed against his. _This_ was Mia, Diego thought vaguely. Not the voice he knew, not the slim waist and curved hips and red lips, but the spirit beyond them, that moved them. The thought of a different spirit in her body was more troubling than the thought of her spirit in this body, and he was pleased when that spirit finally moaned, pleading.

His question had been left unanswered, though. "How do you want it?" he whispered against a rough, unshaven cheek.

"It doesn't matter - oh, it doesn't matter," Mia whispered back. "Just... _please_ , Diego."

So she really _was_ going to leave it up to him... Diego paused for a moment, then half-smirked. "This chance isn't going to come for you again..."

"I hope not."

...Yes, he would do this for her. "Won't come again for me either," he finished, rolling them over so he was on the bottom. "...If I have anything to say about it."

After a moment, she laughed softly, little more than a breath, reaching up to caress his cheek fondly. She knew what he meant, of course. She usually did. 

There were a few essentials in a little box on her nightstand, though it was rare for them to need more than just the condoms. She sat up, straddling his thighs as she reached over to retrieve one, and the small bottle of lubricant with it. "You're sure?" she asked again.

He nodded, appreciating the view as large fingers smoothed the latex down over the shaft. He thought he understood why she was always so content to watch him, now. "After all the times you've let me put my hand in the cookie jar," he reasoned, "it wouldn't be fair if I didn't let you into mine."

"Spare the analogies in bed, will you?" she grumbled, though not without amusement.

"Not losing your appetite, are you?" he teased.

Those strong hands pushed his thighs apart as she shifted. "Not on your life."   
She fell silent for a moment, aside from a small gasp, as he drew his knees up, and she spread a little of the lube over the condom, making sure it was good and slick. The touch of her own fingers made it twitch. "It's... different."

"Better?"

"Just different." Still-slicked fingers reached up to grasp him, and it was his turn to gasp. "More... focused. I'm not used to having anything there at all, and then..."

"Nnngh..." She could keep doing that for awhile, as far as Diego was concerned. He wasn't entirely enthusiastic about the other part anyway, though he was a little curious now that the opportunity had presented itself.

"Exactly." 

He felt the little nudge between his legs that told him she was trying to find the right position. Funny, he hadn't expected to feel so excited. "Careful, kitten," he warned her. "Take it slow at first."

"I know." The deeper voice was growing deeper with desire. "I've been on the receiving end, you know."

Diego took a deep breath as he felt Mia entering him, slow and careful, and he forgot what he was going to say about it being easy to get carried away. Mia was doing just fine, and although he wasn't sure he actually _enjoyed_ the sensation, Mia's hand on him was a distraction potent enough to ease the discomfort - and then he could feel Mia stop, begin to pull back. "That's good," he murmured. "Easy does it."

His reply was a vague sound of frustration, though Mia's hand never stopped its work. "Do you know how _hard_ it is to do _easy_?"

"Yes."

A low chuckle, and then Mia was pushing into him again. It was smoother this time, and the next, and gradually the sensation began to mesh with that of the fingers stroking him until it all seemed good. With a groan, Diego raised his hips a little, wanting more - and he got it, as Mia's careful movements caused her to rub in _precisely_ the right way.

Mia paused, hearing the choked sound in his throat. "Diego?" The query was half gasped as well.

He shook his head restlessly. "Keep going," he murmured. "You're onto something, kitten." Diego knew the basics of how this sort of thing worked, but seeing as he'd never taken an active interest, he wasn't expecting it to feel _that_ good.

It only got better as Mia continued, quickening her pace unconsciously. Diego was not going to tell her to slow down or be careful anymore, but instead urged her on, faster and harder and deeper, until there was force behind those thrusts. Each one seemed to send a jolt of pleasure through his veins - better than even caffeine - until he was gasping for breath. From what he could see through the haze, Mia was enjoying herself too as she bent over him, panting and moaning his name in that deep voice. Diego gripped the sheets tightly in his hands, wishing there was something up there to touch rather than merely a flat chest. Aside from that, he could get used to this.

Given Mia's inexperience with this set of equipment, it came as no surprise when Diego heard that little gasp and moan - just like the one he loved so well, but for the register - saw her chin lift and her back arch before too long. Diego shakily whispered something that was half prayer, half curse as he surprised himself by being dragged along by her orgasm, coming nearly simultaneously. Perhaps, he thought as he lay panting, it was _his_ inexperience with this set of equipment too.

Mia's long hair had fallen over one broad shoulder as she leaned on her hands and just breathed, tickling Diego's bare chest. It was kind of cute, and Diego thought vaguely that he'd have to have her on top more often, after she'd returned to her usual self. But for now, he reached up. "C'mere, kitten," he murmured, and drew her down into his arms where they lay together, exhausted.

Once their breathing had slowed, he had to ask. "What did you think?"

"That was interesting... Kind of too bad I won't get to do it again," Mia admitted. "Though I can't say I envy you too much, because the climax? Comparatively, it's a bit lacking."

Diego chuckled. "You don't say..."

"A pity you probably won't find out firsthand." Her hand came up to touch his face gently. Funny how easy it was for Diego to get more or less used to holding this body, hearing this voice. "...What about you? What did you think?"

Diego thought for a moment. How to put it...? "You know I could drink a good blend of straight black coffee every day and be content. Doesn't hold true for a caramel cappucino... but now and then I might get a craving."

Mia laughed softly and wrapped her arms around him as well as she could while he was lying on his back. "There are things we could buy if you do..."

"True enough." He was still a little puzzled by how much he'd enjoyed it, but it _was_ Mia, after all. Mia and basic anatomy. It didn't have to have any deeper meaning.

They lay there for a little while longer, cuddling and kissing and talking, until they were teasing each other, wrestling a little (definitely something to be said for having an indisputably equal partner on that front), and Diego had begun to realize something. "You know," he observed, reaching down to fondle between Mia's legs, "we're not going to be able to just lie here naked for much longer if we keep this up."

"Don't I know it," Mia groaned. "Not that that's a bad thing..."

"Not at all. But I was thinking... how long until your sister shows up?"

"About... another hour, hour and a half maybe," Mia replied, glancing over to the clock on the nightstand.

"Then that gives us plenty of time," Diego said, and rolled them over so he was on top, grinning down at her. "Since you're stuck like this for a little longer... last chance for you to try that caramel cappucino too."

"Limited time offer," she agreed with a laugh, as he reached over to retrieve the lube.


End file.
